flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
VALKYR Vanguard Division
Conception Beginning as an experiment conducted by Valkyries Liveth and Aether within the New Union, the Valkyr division developed into an established line of augmented soldiers using state of the art armor, training, and weapons systems. Through the use of advanced technology and augmentations, Valkyr Troopers were created, trained and conditioned specifically for cut-throat, front-line assaults, joint special operations, and unconventional warfare. Units were trained to use state of the art melee weaponry along with shielding and defense modules. The Valkyr was the Terra Concords Vanguard against the Infinite Dominion and sent foremost to deal with highly dangerous targets often as apart of equally dangerous missions. Role Valkyr units functioned as highly versatile commandos and shock troopers alike, each trained under a unique combat discipline and outfitted with modules to suit their most optimal battle style cohesively fighting against the high threat infantry. Contrary to working well in squads, these units were also independent and still even in high-stress environments or situations. Their primary purpose was striking hard and fast, getting up close and dealing with larger Infinite Dominion threats such as synthetics and difficult infantry based targets. Working especially in harmony with DELTA, the VALKYR division was designed to pave the way for sustained warfare against the Infinite Dominion. Aether's focus was to train humans willing enough to go through intense and often painful procedures to fight as Valkyries would. Recruitment Upon the rank of 2C and higher, units primarily of the DELTA division were able to opt into the VALKYR division but under contrary to popular assumption, the VALKYR accepted units of every division so long they were dedicated. Unlike the other divisions, becoming a trooper of the VALKYR division was not as simple as a transfer, new armor, and line of work. In order for their bodies to sustain the advanced AFPS (Amalgam Fiber Protection System) suits, they were forced to endure several both mental and physically straining augmentations to their skeletal system and brain. These hefty requirements were enough to deter many DELTA units based on fear alone. Physical Augmentation Neural Conditioning Cerebral Implants Referred to among Valkyr as "Neural Conditioners", these implants were installed into the upper part of the user's brain stem. These augmentations were designed to train and improve a user's neurological strength in order to maximize a Valkyr trooper's physicality and tactile synchronicity with the SSF/I. Over time they would additionally condition the body to raise the bar, improving reflexes, motor functionality, and muscle health. An uncommon side effect of this was a restricted or hyperactive amygdala, making many Valkyr either more susceptible to an emotional response or more void of emotions altogether. Skeletal System Fortification & Inertia Resistance Otherwise known as SSF/I augmentations, these were the most integral part of becoming a Valkyr unit as they were not only an immense change in physicality but the largest of the augmentations a unit received upon joining. These augmentations were a complete overhaul of the human skeletal system, completely recomposed of a refined graphene alloy offering far more malleability and tensile strength than bone whilst being denser. This made the system able to sustain far more weight exerted, resist fracture and protect organs better than standard bone tissue. An average human skeleton weighed 24 pounds where the SSF/I would push this weight to 40 pounds which created an adjustment curve the user would have to attune to during probationary service following the procedure. The structure of the augmentations was not a straight replacement to the bones with many other advancements being made along the way. The bone marrow and other nutrients and functions of the bone were kept intact by preserving the original structure of the bones. In the case of limbs, auxiliary shock-absorbing columns were built alongside to allow for greater pressure absorption. With the internal shock absorption system in place, these advanced skeletal enhancements alleviated pressure on muscles, allowing the units to push their limits with the help of the neural conditioners. The rib-cage was strengthened with an auxiliary graphene curtain that protected the intercostal muscles between them. Although these advancements were denser, and harder than bones, they did not alone make a unit stronger until they could condition their neurological strength with the raised limits of their new SSF/I skeletal system. Life Prolonging Nano Implants More commonly referred to as "The Zo", these implants were nano frameworks hosted on B-Tier anon catalysts that were included in the augmentation of every Valkyr unit and even higher ranking CAF, officials. The primary function of The Zo was to rapidly accelerate the immune system of soldiers, strengthening its ability to ward off and eliminate illness and diseases. Another function of the Zo was building natural resistances to dangerous chemicals and toxins so that units could perform in hazardous environments easier. The nanoparticles worked by repairing cell damage at a molecular level in order to prevent mutations and although not entirely perfect, could prevent dangerous outcomes such as cancer. Cosmetically, The Zo produced incredible effects as far as aging was concerned, preserving one's skin from the point of augmentation onward and in some cases, even reversed and restored the effects of aging in older subjects. The Zo was predicted to boost an augmented person's life expectancy by 50 to 100 years in its earlier iteration as of 2021. When a Valkyr unit suffered a fracture of any type to their SSF/I system, the Zo would find and use the dislocate materials to make necessary repairs in a fashion more timely than waiting months for them to heal conventionally. Side Effects The side effects caused after extended exposure can be anything from: * Grayness of Hair (Very common with exceeding age) * Hair loss (More common in men than in women) * Very Smooth Skin That Is Susceptible To UV Exposure (Rare) * Loss of skin pigmentation (Becomes ashen in extreme cases) Armor Systems Amalgam Fiber Protection System The Amalgam Fiber Protection System was a state of the art technology-based modular armor system developed by Aether, Liveth and the Elite Valkyr Research science team for use in Valkyr units in 2022. Conceptional stages of the system began with the Valkyr Undersuit, incorporating the same Tungsten Bio Fiber Mold (T-Mold) comprised of a tungsten and aerogel alloy used in a Valkyrie's armor and mechanical chassis but later was adapted to be both lighter and efficient. Liveth refined the T-Mold alloy to incorporate silk and sand compounds, finding a better balance between the weight, malleability, and ductility which increased the effectiveness of the armor against pulse. Later he adapted the amalgam composite, incorporating a refined hexagonal graphene latticework that ran through each piece of the Undersuit's formfitting plates. Every part of the Valkyr Undersuit that was not form plating was a flexible yet bullet-resistant fabric comprised of aerogel and polyethylene, very similarly based on the rheological armors used in the New Union and Terra Concord. This armor was far more efficient than most other armors mainly due to its ability to cover more areas of the body without sacrificing mobility. The Valkyr Undersuit itself weighed 100 pounds in its earliest phases but as advancements in composition were made over time, this was reduced to 50 pounds. Later iterations of the armor incorporated the addition of further modules, beginning with basic protection based assault plating and branching out over time into a wide variety of class and tech-oriented extensions. The first modular armor was the assault platform, field-tested by the first line of Valkyr before the initiative became live. Assault plating pushed the armor's defensive capabilities whilst adding an immense 100 pounds of weight to the unit. To compensate for this, inputs and movements were directed to an internal electrical impulse sensory system that ran through the entire suit to adjust for inertia. Along with inertia impulse sensors, over time mild and concealed exo-skeletal parts introduced by Atlas and the EVR helped to add extra mobility to the system. Without the SSF/I augmentations, a regular human would suffer mass bone fractures, muscle tears and bruising under the force of an AFP Assault Class suit except in rare circumstances that similar augmentations were present or modifications to the suit were made. On a small scale, the suits internal processing Catalyst could alleviate inertia based forces on unit movements based on electronic impulses detected from their muscles. By 2024, these suits were cutting edge tech and used by the Valkyr Vanguard Division under the Terra Concord for unconventional warfare against the Infinite Dominion. AFP Undersuit Components Aeroethylene Fiber Weave Amalgam Form Plating C-Tier Catalyst Hold Pressurized Seal Modular Synchronization Points Electrical Impulse Sensors Micro Exo-Skeletal Servos Modules Both application and armor module types were applied to Valkyr Troopers based on both trooper classifications and individual strengths and weaknesses of units based on their battle reports or training regiment statistics. The AFP suit allowed the trooper to install an array of technical, defensive and offensive modular configurations developed over time by the Valkyr division. After serving as an Initiate in the Valkyr and foregoing a probation period for their neural conditioning and augmentation recovery stages, units would select their own choice of armor modules whether it was Assault, Bastion or Tempest. Class-Based Armor Variants These classifications were used to organize a tactical application of each trooper based on their differences in battle effectiveness and skillsets. Each variant was designed and catered to a certain style of combat whether it was defense, offense, ability or adaptability. Assault Modules 100 Pounds Of Added Armor * Assault Torso Blast Plating * Assault Shoulder Plates * Assault Velocity Thrusters * Assault Helmet Bastion Modules 200 Pounds Of Added Armor * Bastion Exo-Skeletal Body Armor * Bastion Catalytic Inertia Reduction * Bastion Shoulder Pauldrons * Bastion Charge Thrusters * Bastion Blast Helm Tempest Modules 50 Pounds Of Added Armor * Tempest Abdominal Form Padding * Tempest Shoulder Pads * Tempest Velocity Thrusters * Tempest Fibular Conditioning Cleats * Tempest Helmet * Plasma Arm-blade ** Forearm mounted folding blade heated with plasma. Universal Modules * Aeroethylene Hooded Curtain ** A large hood seen worn over Valkyr helmets ** Projectile resistant rheological weave * Kinetic Repulsion Bracers ** Technology used for advanced parrying capabilities ** Absorbs and redirects applied force back on target * Kinetic Repulsion Shield ** Used to absorb and deflect oncoming forces of melee attacks * Aerial Navigation Thrusters ** These allowed units to ascend to unreachable heights or cross stretches of land separated by large drops. Modular Armor Platform Details Assault Bastion Bulwark Micro-Mechanical Assisted Body Armor Function The Bulwark Micro-Mechanical Assisted Body Armor (Bulwark Platform), more commonly referred to as Bastion Armor was developed by Liveth in the Terra Concord in the early months of 2023. The projects creation is attributed to creating an armor system to match, and compliment project “Repress” due to the nature of said project and the subsequent issues regarding weight, ammunition capacity and recoil it quickly became apparent that in order to accomplish the original vision of “Repress” the creation of a more powerful armor would be required. Previous tactical analysis of combat with Paradigm forces and now the potential combat scenarios of engaging with the New Union prompted Liveth to design an armor consisting of composite materials focused to defend against the thermal nature of the New Union and Paradigms weaponry yet still being highly effective against ballistic weaponry and capable of living up to the name “BASTION.” Application Similarly to project “Repress” the Bulwark Platform is easily described as colossal, as such the requirements for wearing such armor is much harder upon the user— standard Valkyr augmentations were required, but no further actual augmentations would occur, outside of a higher muscle mass requirement for admittance to “BASTION.” The armor itself was heavily actuated through a system of hydraulics, which reduced the weight of the armor and prevented it from being completely overburdening. Specifications The armor composition consists of aluminum, beryllium-copper, ceramics, and titanium with the composition left from right, each metal specifically placed and picked for its separate qualities, from heat absorption, resistance and conductivity carefully designed to absorb heat, spread it across the armor instead of allowing plasma-based weaponry to burn through the plating immediately. Consequently, against ballistic munitions, the armor was still highly effective easily being capable of completely deflecting pistol caliber and stopping rifle caliber ammunition however it would wear at the armor and require repair, especially against fifty caliber ammunition. The spalling of the armor was typically prevented by the AFPS undersuit that’d easily be able to catch any fragmentation. Tempest Weapon Systems Infantry Type 120 Anti-Materiel Cannon Function The Type 120 Anti-Material Cannon, developed by Liveth in the New Union and later the Terra Concord, during the late months of 2022 and finalized during the instability of early 2023. The creation of the project and weapon was prompted due to the molluscoid Dominion synthetic that frequently assaulted the New Union with deadly efficiency; tactical analysis identified that tactical adaptation resulted in a stalemate, further acclimatization impractical and would only further to reduce cohesion in fireteams. The synthetic's ACM allowed it to quickly adapt through combat experience, allowing it to formulate tactics to counter the New Union’s military tactics and doctrine. However, during the New Union’s time near PC33 in 2021, and the western expeditionary forces time at the canal forward operating base the synthetic was engaged multiple times with relative success, even from HAF soldiers. Through this it was deducted that protracted conflict with ACM integrated combatants would only result in a slow, painful defeat which prompted Liveth to begin development of a weapon that would not allow another situation like the synthetic already encountered, a weapon capable of immense rate of fire with massive firepower and capable of acting as perimeter defense and entrenchment weapons; and at all costs, hold the line. Application In regards to a weapon such as the Type 120 Anti-Materiel Cannon, it is easily described with a single word; immense, therefore the operator unless augmented sufficiently cannot use it with the same effect as an otherwise augmented operator, however, this is offset by pneumatic spike entrenching mount. Most often employed by the resolute, plated troopers of the BASTION project; where it is used in various ways, few unconventional in comparison to infantry tactics of the last century. Most notably, it is used as a portable base of fire; allowing other more maneuverable and effective close-range units to be able to complete their largest task; closing the distance between them and their potential enemies, but also to lay down merciless amounts of fifty caliber munitions, effective enough to completely obliterate squads of soldiers and any sort of cover their hiding behind, forcing their opponents to choose between two equally dangerous targets, the BASTION unit volleying fire towards them or the ASSAULT and TEMPEST troopers engaging them from close and medium range. Specifications The Type 120 Anti-Materiel Cannon specifically the subsidiary fifty caliber variant is by default set to one thousand rounds per minute however capable of rounds per minute of two thousand— obviously affecting fire accuracy and recoil. At the same time, the system carefully implemented into the weapons power source use actuators to stem the flow of energy to the electric motor that spins the barrels at their vicious speed, allowing for its variable rounds per minute. In addition, the belt feed into the backpack loaded with ammunition allows the weapon to fire for a much greater time period. The second variant only usable mounted on vehicles and by some incredibly strong and augmented persons; a seventy-five caliber variant locked at one thousand rounds per minute, capable of destroying vehicles and eviscerating buildings alongside any opponent if the operator is capable of keeping it on target. Long barrel length for both variants of the cannon, a total of seventy inches allows it vastly improved penetration. The resulting penetration tests and statistics for the first variant yields twenty-five millimeters of armor, eighty millimeters for the second. Both of the guns can cause armor spalling, meaning a ballistic impact against armor can cause shrapnel internally, potentially killing the crew. Sustained fire with either weapon shreds armor, even thicker and complex armors such as those on pre-war armored vehicles. Ordinance/WMD Ablative Exotic Energy Suppressor Project; “Omega” Function Originally developed by Liveth in early 2017 prior to Operation Downfall, the first of the Ablative Energy Weapons was manufactured with the intent of developing a weapon of mass destruction that instead of completely destroying a man-made environment it would eradicate the biological refuse that inhabited that area, allowing its use inside of city centers - if necessary. Application The first initial usage of the AEES was intended to be used during Operation: Dethrone as an active and passive measure to prevent numerous things, mainly; the reorganization of the Esoterics, the reorganization of other insurgent groups, and any possible re-population of the PC45 Quarry and the surrounding District 6. In totality, the existence of any sort of refuse or anti-civil activity within the city. Deployment The AEES has various different ways of being deployed, typically launched from a specialized mortar platform or in certain situations with modifications able to be launched from a standardized launch capsule spike, however, this was quickly found to lessen the effectiveness of the weapon far below typical standards. The AEES' effectiveness in a given environment is unique in that within a certain radius to the center, the hyper cooling qualities of iDnEE would nearly outright kill biological lifeforms whilst the intended function of the widespread discharge of energized particles allowed it to operate dangerously in urban and rural environments. Mechanism Of Action Raw Infinite Dominion Exotic Energy along with the more refined IDnEE Pulse Energy is blasted through the AEES via means of a series of interweaving electrically charged canals of IDnEE liquid fusion medium which travel at extreme velocities through said canals; then collide, causing massive disruptions to the energies molecular structure as particles separate and are dispersed outwards in a massive radii. Inherently, this creates immense hyper-freezing and disintegration within one hundred meters that is fatal as the energy takes on a gas-like vapor Liveth later coined "Ablation Vapor" that shreds organics and easily infiltrates unprotected respiratory systems. These particles were extremely dangerous, unstable and by default extremely toxic to organisms. In testing, a particle burst over various periods of time on re-animated human tissues, which have been grouped into two categories; deterministic effects and stochastic effects. Deterministic effects relate to harmful tissue cytoskeletal reactions, whereas stochastic effects are the long-term cellular mutations and hereditary effects. Toxicity Most notably, acute exposure happening within twenty-five to sixty seconds to the weapon's blast results in major cell death and apoptosis due to cell malfunction, due to the exotic energies effects on the cytoskeletal structure of cells. This disrupted pre-existing cell structure but also prohibited the development of new cells during mitosis, trapping growing cells inside prometaphase by destroying microtubules which then forces apoptosis. Prior to cell death, anyone caught in the radii of the effect unprotected will feel intense weakness, dizziness, and malaise other unknown side effects. Chronic Exposure longer than two minutes introduces a new mode of action to the dying tissues, triggered by the energies constant radiological decay; the complete dissolution of matter, rather similar to the effects of the Pulse Accelerated Coil Rifle Underslung Abrasion Orb launcher. Another known effect of the materials was on electronics, causing them minor disruptions on an electromagnetic level unless they were powered by Light Energy. Protection In order to protect Valkyr units from the blast of the AEES, their suits were lined with a protective layer of a Light Energy gel medium that could sustain the units' exterior modules for 3-5 minutes in the event they were unfortunately caught in the blast. Their filtration systems were designed to resist the vapors of the AEES but once the gel layer was worn away, the system would be easily compromised and unless they could evacuate in under a minute after that point, would die to the exposure to the AEES. First Usage & Discoveries The AEES variant of AEW's was first deployed on April 25, 2024, during a battle with a subterranean species dubbed "The Sprawl." The weapon itself was deployed against the largest of said creatures, coming in at a few stories tall. The effectiveness of the weapon was reduced by removal of half of the load as per the request of Aljashe, as it was long noted that the weapon had a particularly high chance of poisoning the area around it for decades if not centuries. The concept of sterilization of land affected by the weapons is being investigated, specifically through the controlled usage of Light Energy. Classifications Assault Shock Troopers Serving Point: Adaptability Training: Equipment: Bastion Heavy Troopers Serving Point: Armor Training: Equipment: Tempest Commandos Serving Point: Mobility Training: Equipment: Category:Terra Concord Category:Divisions